


His Heroin

by suiyinkaze



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M, SM注意, 路昂 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiyinkaze/pseuds/suiyinkaze
Summary: 路尼史昂同组织（表面）成员，史昂卧底身份，现代AU，含H以及SM成分，史昂受（我发誓我当初的设定其实是互攻，最后这样都是我朋友的锅（没错就是她的锅！！！）），接受请继续~





	His Heroin

那是谁？那张脸似乎透露着对未知的恐惧。

高脚杯里，红酒还未被饮尽，反射的寒光令他打了个寒颤。  
史昂侧躺在沙发上，他的手被别扭地绑在身后，身上的衬衫还带着刺鼻的金属味——或许应该说是血液的味道。  
他感到头疼，非常疼。当然，用他的话来说，这完全是他自作自受。  
“醒了？”  
这个问题，好像就是他在餐厅听到服务员在问——请问您还需要别的东西吗？  
......  
他被他揪住衣领，一把拉了起来，靠坐在沙发上。

很不舒服。手不仅又酸又麻，而且坐起来那一刻有些供氧不足，令他头疼得差点叫出来。

“既然醒了我就不跟你浪费时间了，”说话人的声音非常平静，“为什么要背叛我们？”  
史昂的视线好不容易才适应周围昏暗的环境，他看到那个说话人一手扯着自己的领子，一手跨过自己的一侧撑在沙发靠背上，那双灰紫色的眼睛就像幽灵一样，银色的长发顺着他肩膀的一侧垂下。  
他们的脸贴得很近，近得能感受到对方呼出的气息。  
“是你把我敲晕之后弄过来的？”史昂反问道。  
“是，”面前的人不耐烦地说道，“现在该你回答我了，作为礼貌。”  
“你下手真狠啊，疼死了。”史昂很不厚道地笑了，他面前那双幽灵一般的双眼里闪过了愤怒的火光。  
“答案不是很清楚吗，我是个间谍。”他收回了那个笑，免得对方一拳砸在他脸上。

没有人说话，只有呼吸声。

那个人移开了撑在沙发上的那只手，伸手去抓放在桌面上的高脚杯，把酒一饮而尽，放下高脚杯，回手拎起史昂的下巴，粗鲁地吻上他，苦涩的酒在舌齿相缠之间滑入喉中。  
“酒不解头疼啊。”史昂埋怨地看过去。  
“闭嘴。”他再次粗暴地吻上去，就像一头野兽，贪婪地吮吸着对方的津液。  
脸上泛起红晕，史昂被他的放肆弄得快要窒息。  
“路尼......”  
结束了那个疯狂的吻，名为路尼的男人看着他，眼里的幽灵依旧。  
“所以现在你打算怎么办？”  
“明知故问。”  
“斩根除草吗......”史昂再次笑了起来。  
他闭上眼睛，等待路尼从不知什么地方掏出一把匕首或者枪，等待着刀刃或者子弹穿过胸膛，就像他外出任务时常做的那样。

并没有意想之中的结局。

一声轻笑，路尼扶上面前的那张脸，“那样就太可惜了。”  
那只白皙的手离开他的面庞，顺着他的侧颈划过喉结一直向下，停在他的胸膛上。细长灵活的手指灵活地将衬衫上的纽扣一颗颗地解开，随后探入搜索那颗在搏动的心脏之上的乳头。另一只手玩味地抚过他的小腹，滑到两腿之间，隔着布料暧昧地摩挲着。  
他感觉他的弓绷紧了，然而他的双手依旧被别扭地捆在身后。  
“那么告诉我，你从我......我们，我们这里偷走了什么？”路尼在他耳边呼气，仿佛同平常一样和他在说枕边的情话。  
“你知道我不会告诉你的......”

故作平静。

“嗯，我知道。”路尼停止了摩挲，炽热的温度从贴在衣料上的掌心出传到了绷紧的弓上。

不要停下。

“你知道吗，比起你，你的身体似乎更容易被说服。”路尼将裤链拉开，但并未将内裤脱去，而是隔着那层薄薄的棉料继续他的摩挲，在那棉布之下，健美的弓形清晰可见。

狡猾。那是史昂蹭在他枕边对他呼出的调情。

“路尼......唔......”一个吻堵住了他的反抗。  
史昂从来不会拒绝路尼的吻，如同他每次向他发出的欢愉的邀请，那是他基因中无法拒绝的海洛因。  
大腿之间的手加快了速度，然而那层布料成为了某种令人厌恶的屏障。  
“脱掉它......”  
“嗯？”  
史昂不经意地发出一声低吟，他本能地蹭向那只手。  
“......脱掉它！路尼......脱掉我的......”  
“你偷走了什么？”  
“我......”又是一声低吟。  
“告诉我，我就给你。”

拒绝他吗？但他是他的海洛因。

“跟踪的名单......”  
“嗯，还有呢？”路尼玩味地从旁边的缝隙处将中指与食指探入。  
“脱掉它......我就告诉你......”

我们很清楚彼此。

路尼将那层障碍除去，毫不客气地握上充血的阴茎，他感受着从上面传来的搏动，加快了撸动的速度。晶莹的淫液从顶处溢出。  
史昂发出重重的喘息声，他明白他此时如同一只困兽，路尼明白在哪一处、用什么样的力道令他满意，只不过他现在故意处于一种拖沓的节奏，这令史昂非常难受。

但他是他的海洛因。

面前的人瘫坐在沙发上，头高扬着，被挑逗而挺立的乳头在白皙的胸脯上泛着淡淡红晕，细小的汗珠点缀在皮肤上，他双腿大开，私密之处完全展现在路尼面前。  
眼前的情色诱惑令路尼无意之中加快了手中的速度，史昂也在情人精湛的手活下释放，将自己的精华留在了情人手上。  
“现在告诉我，你还偷走了什么？”  
他的唇贴在史昂嘴角旁朝他呼气，指尖顺着他的大腿根部搜索，直到贴近那湿润的穴口，被敏感而不断开合的温热花瓣所包含住，并开始了扩张，而那一手还带着史昂体温的精液恰好是绝好的润滑剂。  
“还有......嗯......你们的......啊......计划......”

一声急促的喘息。

“这我知道了，”体内的手指又多了一根，“可惜你还是没答到点子上呢。”  
在路尼抽出手后，史昂被面朝下按在沙发坐垫上，他的脸贴在柔软的皮布上。路尼扯下了他的裤子，连同他身上那件金属味的衬衫，仍沾染着身下人体液的手指拨开了遮掩着后颈的长发，落在了那沿着颈椎而下的纹身。

Rune。那是他留给它的标记，他所认为的属于他的标记，如同他生命中的海洛因。  
他吻上了那个标记。

“啊！”炽热胀大的性器从后穴钻入，即使被自己的体液润滑过，但被瞬间扩张的胀痛感仍令史昂叫出了声音。路尼皱了皱眉，意识到了自己的粗鲁，他放慢了速度，感受着身下人的肠壁正不断地抽缩，慢慢地吸入自己的分身，直到能够吞下自己的全部，同时解开了情人手上的绳子。那双手立刻紧紧地抓住了身下的皮垫。  
待到他适应，路尼开始了抽插。

淫乱的水声，肉体的相撞声，男性低沉充满磁性的呻吟声充斥在幽暗的空间里。

皮带松解的清脆声自身后传来，路尼一边抽插，一边抽出半围在腰间的皮带，那是他刚刚急着进攻而没来得及卸下的。  
“我来告诉你......你到底偷走了什么吧......”  
“你......啊！！！”  
清脆的鞭声落在白皙的背上，留下一道红色的鞭痕。  
然而身下的进攻仍在继续，似乎更加肆虐，仿佛要将他贯穿。  
“你偷走了我的心......这是我最不能原谅的......”  
另一声鞭声响起，鞭落声与身后的撞击声同步。

被鞭笞的痛感与体内的快感夹杂在一起，而他却意外地享受这种感觉，甚至希望更多。

真是羞耻，可是不要停，因为你是我的海洛因。

再一下狠狠的鞭打之后，路尼扔掉皮带，用力地朝情人深处挺近，身下人几乎带着哭腔的呻吟声回荡在淫欲弥漫的房间中。疯狂的欢爱到达巅峰之时，路尼又一次在情人的身体里留下了自己的标记，真正的只属于他的标记。  
他温柔地舔舐着身下人背上的伤痕，在责备他与自责的矛盾中喃喃自语。

“史昂，我该怎么办呢......我该拿你怎么办呢......”


End file.
